inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chinjunjun
Hi minna welcome to my talk page.^_^ hope minna always happy. Chinjunjun 12:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Sure~! But can you tell me what kind of signature in the chat please ? Thanks. SnowyBoy❄ 16:17, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reserve Okay, your pic is reserved ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 19:11, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Re: Request Oh ! Nice idea ! ^^ Thanks Chin~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 18:56, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Dear Chinjunjun You are invited to the Ultimate Story Wiki Christmas Party in the chat on Tuesday 25th December.If you can or not come then leave a message to me.Here is a link if you are coming. http://ultimate-story.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_story_Wiki Diablomax (talk) 15:46, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello,Chin! Long time no see ya!Haha,just Kiddin!We are at the same school aren't we? Otonashiharuna (talk) 07:31, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Did you see that,chin? I am not a dude at all, and I can earn the badge all by myself! Sinimasen!! Very sorry! Didn't put four tildes! Otonashiharuna 12:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hmp! You thought I was kidding?Otonashiharuna 13:34, January 11, 2013 (UTC) My wiki is going crazy!!!! I want to quit,now!!!!!Otonashiharuna 09:24, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Request Hi~ how are you Chin-kun? Thank you, I like it! OK it's will be the next picture ^^ Thanx again for the request ^^ B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 01:17, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Same Team Hi Chin! I hope you'll be active since we're in the same team, so how are you? What time do you usually log in and log out in the wiki? Nomination Game:Rococo It's our turn to debate now! Hope you're on today! It's time to defend Rococo from Tachimukai in the nomination game! :) In Defense for Reina! I'm so happy that all three of you debate ;_; Thanks! Keep it up everyone! You're off to a great start! Re: Lots to talk about NG '''Well Chin I would love to talk about NG but sadly I can't now because I'm in school :-( I would love to after I finish school, if you can could you come into the chat or stay in the chat until 5pm UK time? That way I can be ready to talk to you because I'm always interested to find out what others think about NG and MSPD :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Game: Our Turn Hey Chin, How are you? I wrote this post to tell you that its our turn in TsurugiFan's blog game Nomination Game. I have already debated. So can you please try and debate? I'm not forcing you at all, since this is a practice round. But we only have 2 members, so please debate if you have the time. Thanks~! [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 15:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I found her!!! See Chin!! I found Lam Yee Ling's page! xD Just find her and leave a message at her talk page! ^^ Here : http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nanobaka_Kinako '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' '' '' 06:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Chin! Have a nice day! ^^ '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' '' '' 05:56, April 21, 2013 (UTC) hi Chin-kun,hope we can be friends, also Snowyboy said that your pic isn't a shipping pic as Meia and Gillis are already together so that's make it a love pic, better change it. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 20:04, May 17, 2013 (UTC) no prob no prob ^_^ and have a nice life too Youra Konoha Rabbit ' ' 11:26, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Informed things Well Chin thank you for telling me she got banned I hate it but I'm glad you told me, thank you. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 01:24, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: TCG Game Oh, you're welcome! XD Yeah, I don't know if it's fixed now :O SnowyBoy❄ 11:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) No Say no to her. When she don't accept no, i think i will quit. 16:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) IE VS IEGO The next round is out please vote Hakuryuu14 (talk) 11:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Sub Hey Chin. Ok I need to ask you something. See I don't know if you've seen how NG 改 has been but its bad. Basicly 2 users have left I now I need 2 users to take their place. So I ask you please can you take their place in MSPD 改? ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 18:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I understand Chin. School can be a pain sometimes but theres nothing I can do so then good luck with school and if maybe I start my next blog game during your holidays then theres a chance you could take part. However it is always your choice. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 16:07, September 9, 2013 (UTC)